CERITAKU TENTANG DIA
by Nawaki Riji
Summary: "Heh, kalau suka bilang saja! Jangan judes-judes begitu" katanya, selalu ia berkata demikian jika melihatku mencueki lelaki bermata kelam itu./Setengah mati aku menunggu balasannya. Tak kunjung hadir! Aku begitu frustasi dan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menyimpan ponselku/Cerita sederhana, feel-nya nggak kerasa(maybe). Kuharap kalian mau baca review./ONESHOT/SECOND FANFIC


**CERITAKU TENTANG DIA**

by

Nawaki Riji

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: Typo bertebaran, OOC-nes, Diksi nyeleneh(?),disini Sasuke sejenius, setampan, se_-cool_ seperti fict kebanyakan. FULL SAKURA POV. ONESHOT

Saya buat cerita ini seperti kehidupan biasa aja, nggak ada yang terlalu populer, keren jenius, kaya raya dan sebagainya. Walaupun feel-nya nggak kerasa. Ini cerita juga sangat pendek dan sederhana, alur kecepetan (_maybe_).

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review!**

**.**

**6 Agustus**

Dia berdiri sekitar dua meter didepanku. Dia tersenyum. Namun senyum itu bukan untukku, senyum itu untuk wanita berambut indigo di depannya.

Sakit, rasanya sakit. Padahal aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan laki-laki itu, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu kehilangan saat ia bersama dengan wanita lain. Bukankah dia memang selalu tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan wanita lainnya? Termasuk aku tentunya.

Entah kenapa senyumnya untuk wanita bersurai indigo begitu berbeda. Matanya yang hitam kelam, menunjukan kelembutan saat ia tersenyum. Berbeda jika ia tersenyum denganku, matannya memandangku penuh jenaka seperti tersenyum untuk seorang sahabat.

Selama ini mungkin aku tak menyadarinya. Oh tidak! lebih tepatnya aku tak mau mengakuinya bahwa aku mulai terjerumus ke dalam mata kelam itu. Ya, aku menyukainya dan perasaan ini selalu ku tentang.

Aku tak pantas untuknya, begitu pikirku.

Kini ia berjalan ke arahku, dengan senyumnya. Ia menyapaku yang masih berdiri mematung, tangan kananku memegang kartu yang kugunakan untuk absensi di sekolah.

"Haii!" katanya simpel.

"Hn" jawabku dengan muka agak memerah. Aku memang selalu judes jika bertatapan langsung dengannya, aku takut lebih terjerumus. Tapi, dia pernah berkata bahwa ia merasa tersakiti jika aku bersikap seperti itu. Benarkah?

"Aih, sombong" katanya, bibirnya membentuk seringai seolah menggodaku agar berbuat lebih ramah padanya.

Namun, aku hanya terdiam. Kakiku ku seret menjauh darinya, sembari menggandeng salah seorang sahabatku.

"Heh, kalau suka bilang saja! Jangan judes-judes begitu" katanya, selalu ia berkata demikian jika melihatku mencueki lelaki bermata kelam itu.

Oh ya, namaku Haruno Sakura saat ini aku duduk di bangku SMP kelas sembilan tepatnya. Yah! Lima bulan lagi aku akan menghadapi Ujian untuk kelulusanku. Lalu, lelaki bermata kelam yang kusukai adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan wanita berambut indigo yang setahuku di sukai Sasuke namanya Hyuuga Hinata, wanita ini sangat supel dan terkenal disekolahku, sangat berbanding terbalik denganku.

Kemudian sahabat yang selalu menasihatiku dan selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimanakah perasaanku, namanya Ino Yamanaka. Dia pintar dan telah banyak menyumbangkan prestasi di bidang Olahraga untuk sekolahku ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 Agustus**

Dia berbeda, dia tidak menyapaku ataupun memanggil namaku. Dia hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Aku khawatir padanya, apa dia sedang ada masalah? Ataukah aku sudah keterlaluan cuek padanya?

Malam harinya, kuputuskan mengirimi dia pesan. Aku ingin tahu keadaannya, berhubung kemarin ada ujian semeteran aku jadi ada topik untuk memulai pembicaraan.

**'Gimana kemarin? Kamu ranking berapa? Rata-ratamu berapa?'** bergitulah isi pesanku.

Tapi, dia tak membalasnya setelah sekian jam aku menunggu. Tentunya aku tidak menunggu sambil memlototi ponselku ini, aku menunggu balasannya sembari belajar dan mengotak-atik soal tesku kemarin.

Ahh.. Benarkah aku terlalu cuek? Kalau begitu haruskah aku merubah kelakuanku padanya? Namun aku masih takut, aku tidak ingin lebih menyayanginya. Aku masihlah seorang pelajar, masih berada dimasa-masa labil. Aku takut melalaikan pelajaranku, aku takut menyakitinya.

Aku begitu bingung, dia memang pernah berkata menyayangiku berkali-kali malah. Namun entahlah itu seperti angin lalu bagiku, sangat tidak membekas dan terkesan tak bisa dipercayai.

Dulu aku sempat mencari lelaki lain untuk mengalihkan perhatianku darinya, tapi itu tak lebih dari pelampiasanku saja. Aku tak bisa berpaling darinya, dia begitu membekas dihatiku.

Ku putuskan untuk mengiriminya satu pesan lagi, jika ini tidak dibalas aku tak akan mengirim pesan lagi.

**'Apa kau marah padaku?'** tanyaku dalam pesan itu.

Setengah mati aku menunggu balasannya. Tak kunjung hadir! Aku begitu frustasi dan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menyimpan ponselku ditempat yang tak terlihat oleh mataku agar aku tak lagi menengok apakah sudah ada balasan darinya.

Ku putuskan mengerjakan soal, ini adalah kegiatanku yang paling jika aku sedang dalam suasana yang tidak begitu kusuka.

Jika suasananya sangat tidak kusuka biasanya aku akan tidur dengan _headset_ terpasang manis di telinga kanan dan kiriku. Memperdengarkan lantunan lagu dengan volume tertinggi, dengan itu aku tidur. Berusaha melemaskan pikiranku karena masalah, namun bukankah itu sama saja lari?

Akhrinya jam delapan malam aku menerima sebuah pesan. Nomor tak dikenal.

**'Nggak kok. Nyantai aja. Kamu judes sih sama aku. Aku kemarin ranking 35. SASUKE'** balasnya. Akhirnya dibalas juga, aku bida lega sekarang.

Eitss, jangan bilang dia bodoh. Dia ranking 35 dari 176 anak lho! Aku saja hanya ranking 70, hehe!

Akhirnya malam itu kuhabiskan untuk berkirim pesan dengannya, setelah sekian lama sejak terakhir kalinya kita berkirim pesan.

Hubungan pertemananku dengannya lebih renggang setelah kita memasuki kelas sembilan, dikarenakan ada pembagian kelas baru dan aku tak lagi sekelas dengannya. Dia mendapat teman baru yang lebih baik dariku, bukankah itu lebih baik?

Sedangkan aku, terkurung dikelas penuh dengan _genk-genk_ tidak jelas, kurang kerjaan, sok pinter, sok ini, sok itu, menjijikkan!

Tiap hari kerjaannya bermesraan mulu di kelas, bikin mata sepet. Apalagi salah satu dari mereka yang namanya Karin, dia menjulukiku Jidat Lebar. Dia sangat egois dan membenciku, sepertinya!

Dia tidak pernah memberiku selamat seperi temanku yang lainnya jika aku mendapatkan nilai baik, dia akan terus mengejekku. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

4 November

Hubunganku dengannya mulai membaik, dia mulai menyapaku, memanggil namaku dan kembali tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya.

"Hei" katanya saat melihatku di depan kelasku. Aku akan pulang saat itu, dan tangannku membawa beberapa naskah soal.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaannya.

"Soal apa nih?" tanyanya sambil memegang beberapa set soal ditanganku.

"Soal tahun kemarin, mau kupelajari. Tadi aku dapat dari Ino!" kataku.

"Mau fotocopy? Aku sekalian dong, aku juga mau dong, semuannya aja. Ini uangnya, aku tunggu besok ya." dia menyerahkan selembar uang padaku, berapa nominalnya? Aku tak akan mengatakannya.

Lagipula kalian tidak penasaran kan? Kita lanjut ke cerita.

Akhirnya aku bersedia untuk memberinya fotocopy-an soal itu. Lagipula dia yang bayar. Keesokan harinya aku menitipkannya ke salah seorang temanku yang juga sekelas dengannya. Dia juga sahabatku.

**.**

**.**

Aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentang cerita sahabatku, Ino.

Ino kadang selalu bercerita padaku, bahwa saat dia diparkiran sepeda ia bertemu Sasuke yang kadang menanyakanku. Sasuke selalu bersepeda jika ke sekolah sama seperti Ino, sedangkan aku diantar jemput oleh Ayahku.

Ino juga pernah berkata padaku, bahwa Sasuke bilang aku ini judes. Yah, aku memang tetap judes padanya. Aku tidak bisa mengubah sikapku padanya.

Walaupun kini aku lebih baik padanya, aku selalu menyapanya setiap kita berpapasan. Tentunya saat dia tidak bersama teman-teman populernya, aku akan jadi kambing congek jika aku berani menyapanya saat dia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang populer itu, temasuk wanita indigo itu lho!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 Desember**

Hari ini sudah beberapa minggu sejak aku menceritakan Sasuke pada kalian. Tahu nggak? Aku semakin jauh darinya, aku jadi ngerasa gimana gitu. Kangen kali yak?

Haha, memikirkannya saja membuatku ketawa sendiri. Nggak aku banget deh, kangen sama cowok.

Tapi tadi tiba-tiba dia datang ke kelasku. Saat waktu pulang tiba. Dia memintaku berbiacara empat mata di dalam kelas. Tahu nggak dia ngapain? Pasti udah pada tahu! Mudah ditebak kok! Apa hayoo?..

Yak, betul. Aku ditembak. Terus apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa kalian berpikir aku jadian dengannya lalu melalui berbagai rintangan yang menghadang hubungan kami?

Sayang, aku menolaknya. Buka menolak juga sih, karena aku tidak bilang 'aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu', 'maaf aku sudah punya cowok lain', 'Mana mau gue pacaran sama anak lebay kayak lo!', atapun kata-kata menyakitkan yang kebanyakan digunakan para gadis saat menolak cowok yang menembaknya. Akan kuceritakan.

"Sakura aku mencintamu" katanya sambil memandangku. Cinta? Oh itu terlalu jauh bagiku yang masih remaja, pikirku saat itu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu" kataku tulus, yah aku mengakuinya sekarang. Setelah sekian lama, kita berperang ramah versus cuek.

"Jadi, kita jadian?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, kau dan aku hanya mengutarakan perasaan. Tidak lebih, dan jika kamu ingin aku menjadi pacarmu kamu bisa mencari gadis lain saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin berpacaran, aku ingin fokus untuk ujian kelulusan yang hampir datang. Tapi aku jujur saat aku mengatakan aku menyayangimu. Kita masih remaja, nggak usah ada pacaran" aku mengambil nafas.

"Memang kelihatannya nggak gaul, kuno, alim, dan nggak banget kalau nggak punya pacar. Lagipula nggak punya pacar itu nggak dosa kok! Hahaha" cerocosku panjang lebar. Dia ikut tertawa saat aku mengatakan bahwa nggak punya pacar tuh nggak dosa. Memang benar toh?

"Ya baiklah, aku tidak masalah. Kita jadi patner belajar saja untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Dan soal cewek lain, sepertinya aku akan cari!" candanya.

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar playboy genit" kataku sambil memukulnya main-main. Dia berpose sok cool, sok keren.

"Nggak udah sok cool deh, kamu udah hot banget kok!" tambahku.

Yah, memang kisahku dengannya sangat singkat. Tapi sebenarnya kisahku dengannya tak sependek ceritaku ini. Masih ada banyak kenangan tentang dia yang tidak bisa kucurahkan disini. Mungkin ceritaku ini tidak menyentuh hati kalian. Tapi, _it's okay_. Aku hanya berbagi cerita saja. Tentang prinsipku dan pendapatku yang dianggap kuno bagi remaja-remaja seusiaku.

Aku hanya berpikir bahwa pendapatku tidak ada salahnya? Bukankah begitu?

Kita hidup bukan untuk mencari pasangan, bukankah kita diciptakan berpasangan?

Kita hidup untuk mencari ilmu, ilmu untuk mengimbangi agama kita agar kita bahagia dunia akhirat.

Saat ini aku sedang berpikir bahwa belajar itu lebih penting daripada pacaran. Tapi punya cowok idaman, cowok yang kita sukai, sayangi, dan kita cintai tidak ada salahnya. Yang penting kita dapat mengontrol kegiatan kita agar tidak ada yang terabaikan.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N:** Arigatou udah mau baca. Review dan tanggapannya jangan lupa yah! #muachh


End file.
